


When Vengeance is Sweeter than Honey

by XanMar001



Series: Challenge Accepted: Responses to Prompts and Challenges [19]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Brutality, Execution, Identity Reveal, Poetry, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanMar001/pseuds/XanMar001
Summary: Kagami does not take kindly to Gabriel hurting her mother.
Series: Challenge Accepted: Responses to Prompts and Challenges [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076696
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	When Vengeance is Sweeter than Honey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Talik_Sanis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talik_Sanis/gifts).



> Written in response to the following challenge from Talik_Sanis  
> @XanMar I know you take suggestions/prompts, Xan. Might I humbly submit this image, possibly involving a Bee Chloe/Kagami and Gabriel Agreste as the recipient of this kind treatment? (CW gruesome imagery, flies)  
> "That last line carved my heart out, covered it in honey, and lifted it to be eaten by flies. Thanks"

Kagami was a woman of focus, commitment, and sheer will, something Gabriel clearly knew nothing about. She once killed three men in a kendo tournament by breaking their own shinai over their heads and stabbing them through their neck guards and breast plates. She was a patient woman who took her responsibilities and her word with the utmost care to refrain from unnecessary violence unless either life or honor were at stake. Looking down on her now disfigured mother, ears erased, hands hobbled, breast barely drawing breath, and wept openly. Now was the time to grieve, so she should savor the sorrow and sow it deep in the dirt of despair. Tomoe was tough, that Kagami knew, the mettle of her mighty mind mercilessly mowing many meritless men down in both the boardroom and the piste, she was a fierce foe to face, fearlessly fighting for her family, felling feeble fakers and flaying their fallacies for all to see. One such feckless foe was Gabriel Agreste, that insufferable pest, who's preposterous proposition was so pathetic that Tomoe turned it down with a terse tut and trotted out as Gabriel growled and gesticulated threats against the blind businesswoman. That a gutless guy like Gabriel garnered the good grace of the geriatric gubernatorial gentleman ground her gears and gave her all the more reason to punish him herself. A refused contract was no cause for such contemptible collateral, but the carnage would certainly cause calamities to circle his compound. 

Adrien was wise to heed her warnings and whisked his way to their merciful mutual magic manager, Marinette. Taking Kagami aside, she set her hand on her shoulder and asked how she could help. "O God, that I were a man! I would eat his heart in the marketplace," she sobbed, sorrow seeping out supplanted by seething savagery.

"But manhood is melted into curtsies," began the baker, "valor into compliment, and men are only turned into tongue, and trim ones too. He is now as valiant as Hercules that only tells a lie and swears it. You cannot be a man with wishing, so be a bee and bring down a Queen's wrath." Then the graciously gentile girl gave her a gift in the form of a honeybee hairpin and heartily hugging her hummed, "tell Gabriel, the Guardian sends her regards."

Nathalie noticed nothing as she nodded off that night, slipping silently into senseless slumber. The Gorilla was gracious, guilt at Gabriel's greed and guile not goading him greatly to guard his employer, and simply stepped aside as Mitsujouou sauntered steadily by. Upon reaching Gabriel's room, Hachi's hand hovered, harboring thoughts of holding him hostage, but honor dictated that since he hurt her Haha-ue, his hatefulness should be heralded for all to see. He awoke with a start as her emotions alerted him to her presence, but as he moved to call on his Kwami, Kagami's kick caught him hard in the abdomen, doubling him over as she displaced his diaphragm. Seeing the gleaming gem at his throat, kagami knew killing him would be a kindness for all of Paris. Wrapping her weapon's line around him, binding les bras behind his back and a noose around his neck, she let him call his transformation before drawing the line and blocking his breath. Dragging his dastardly derriere downtown was draining, but the witnesses of his wickedness winding up where he was would weigh heavily against him and prove the righteousness of her revenge. Finally finding themselves facing a flock, feverishly frothing for the felon's fall, Hachi heaved his head up, hearing the hemming and hawing of the herd below, then plucked off his pin to prove his ignoble identity and pronounce his punishment as a singing swarm swirled down from the surrounding streets to settle their stings in his skin, stilling him like a statue.

"Hawkmoth!" Hachi harrumphed, 

"your crimes and sins are b'yond counting,

and as Gabriel they are still mounting, 

so before this crowd here

can be full of good cheer,

On a pike your rich head I'll be mounting."

Then releasing her stepping in front of his immobile body, she sidled up against his side and sussered, "the Guardian sends her regards," before burying her hand in his chest, cracking ribs as she went, ignoring his short lived cry as her fateful fingers felt through his flesh and found his fetid heart. With a flick of her wrist she severed the stems and steadily slid out the still beating organ, holding it up for all to see before drawing her pulsing weapon and drizzling a dizzying amount of honey on the heart, then hoisted it high overhead as a black cloud of bees and flies flew in fighting each other to feast.


End file.
